1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a virtual integrated drive electronics (IDE) storage device with a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) Express interface, and more particularly to a virtual IDE storage device that uses the PCI Express interface as a transmission interface.
2. Description of Related Art
As the science and technology of computers grows in a fast changing manner, a computer tends to be developed with powerful computational functions and a fast speed, and thus the clock of a central processing unit (CPU) is too fast, and the transmission rate of other peripheral equipments cannot catch up with the processing speed of the CPU at all. Even though the CPU continues enhancing its performance, the transmission rate of peripheral equipments cannot be improved much because the overall performance of a computer depends on the whole system. It is necessary to improve the whole computer architecture before the performance of a CPU can be maximized.
However, the data transmission rate depends on the transmission rate of a bus. To enhance the performance of a computer, related manufacturers usually improve the transmission rate of a bus. For example, the transmission rate of an integrated drive electronic (IDE) interface connected to a hard disk drive reaches 160 MB/s; the network line is upgraded from 10 MB/s to 1 GB/s; the transmission rate of the RS-232 is replaced by the 480 Mb/s of the universal serial bus (USB), and the present PCI with a transmission rate of 133 MB/s upgrades the transmission rate of its lane to 250 MB/s which is know as a new-generation peripheral component interconnect express (PCI Express). The PCI Express further supports a hot-plug control function. Therefore, the PCI Express is extensively accepted by users.
Further, the flash memory since its announcement gradually replaces the EEPROM or battery power memory in many portable device due to its charming features including low power consumption, non-volatility, shock resistance, and high-capacity storage. With the advanced semiconductor technologies, the storage capacity and transmission rate of a flash memory grow rapidly. The flash memory replaces traditional storage medium such as a hard disk drive in many applications, but most of the present storage devices made of flash memories use the universal serial bus (USB) or integrated drive electronics (IDE) interface as the transmission interface. The transmission rate of the USB and IDE interface are just 480 Mb/s and 160 MB/s respectively, and such transmission rates cannot catch up with the accessing speed of the flash memory. Therefore, the applications of the storage device made of this kind of flash memory is restricted by the USB or IDE interface of the host, and its performance cannot be maximized.
Further, a software developing system or a software program usually provides several environment interfaces that integrate editing, compiling, debugging, file management and execution. The environment interface lets programmers develop a majority of an application program, and thus the software executed at the host end is communicated by a specific environment interface and peripherals. A peripheral must have the environment interface of the host before the peripheral can execute an instruction transmitted from the host.
Therefore, using a bus with a faster transmission rate as a transmission interface to maximize the performance of a memory card is an important subject for manufacturers in the related field to make further improvements.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a card reader that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.